Win the War
by xjust.like.thatx
Summary: Molly Prewett, Arthur Weasley, and Amos Diggory are led into a trap where they must fight for their lives and Molly vows that even though they may lose the battle, they will win the war.


The room is dark, and it seems to be deserted, but I sense that there is a trap. I hold my wand out in front of me, with Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley next to me, ready to do battle. It is a dangerous situation, and I can't help but feel my heart screaming at me to go back home, inside my chest.

I ignore my instinct to run, and continue to walk slowly ahead, my wand out in front of me. Our footsteps our loud, and the echo's ricochet of the walls of the old building. I hear Amos singing softly, and quite badly to himself, something about a mad fish.

"Could you please not sing?" I hiss at him, loudly enough for the last word to be echoed three or four times. We hear footsteps other than our own, and stop dead in our tracks. Silence.

Something wasn't right…Amos' singing continued, and it seemed to get louder with every tense, silent moment.

"Amos, stop it! You're not that good!" I hiss, but softly enough so the words to not get trapped within the bricks to be heard again…and again.

"Sorry, Princess," he hisses, "I just think I have stuff in my nose…like food," he says quite seriously. I snort loudly as he glares at me.

"Molly. Amos. Stop it this instant," Arthur commands sounding motherly.

I am just about to yell at him to shutup and dub in Food-Stuffer, but we are cut off. Cut off by someone evil and horrible enough to make my heart stop.

"Well, if it isn't my old school friends," comes the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Before any of us have the chance to retort, _BAM, _the bookcase behind us is hit with a flash of purple light. It comes tumbling down on top of us as I scream for help.

I manage to get away, but not without a large bleeding cut along my face.

"Always the scared one, Prewett," hisses an older girl as I know by the name of Bellatrix Black.

"Expelliarmus!" I scream, aiming straight for her chest, hatred surging through my body. She falls backward with the force of the spell, knocking into an old wooden table, cracking it in half. I hear her curse with the pain, but don't care. I run, searching for the boy that we are supposed to be rescuing.

"Come for the boy, Diggory," another unknown deatheater hisses, carelessly aiming a spell at Amos, causing him to fly backwards and scream with a pain.

Instantaneously I realize there is no little boy in danger. It was a trap. And they had hoped to catch someone other then ourselves.

I hear someone else scream in agony and I turn to see that it's Arthur. I scream his name, running towards him, fear surging through my body, feeling rigid with the fright.

"Back off, Prewett!" someone hisses but I don't care.

"Arthur…Arthur, don't die! Arthur!" there is no response – not even a breath.

I scream in rage as I aim a disarming charm, my specialty, at the wizard who had hurt my Arthur.

"Arthur! Please, please! I- I lo-," I was cut off by sudden agony throughout my body – it was a pain like not other. I screamed and twitched with agony the force of the curse too much.

"Like the cruciatus curse, Prewett?" Bellatrix spits more than questions. The pain has ended, but I am guessing that is only temporary. "What's your precious Order of the Pheonix training going to do know, Prewett."

Stunned, I stare at her open mouthed. How could she possibly know about the order?

"Yes, I know," Black hisses, cruel laughter present in her voice. "Think it would be a secret, Prewett?"

Hatred and fear swell throughout my body as I glare at her, with her cold, beady black eyes. "My name is Molly, you idiotic stupid little cockroach!" I hiss, throwing the tickling charm at her.

She doubles over in laughter, and I realize that I'm out numbered- four to one. I stare at them all, scared beyond my wits. One of them hisses a charm I do not know, and I feel blood trickling down my spine. I need to get out of here…but what about Arthur and Amos? I can't leave them here!

I whimper in pain and in fright as the deatheaters close in. I try to think of all the curses school had taught me – but none of them come to mind. My mind is a blank slate as I stare death in the face. They plan to finish me off at once…

I hiss a shielding charm as the first of their curses hit me. I shriek as it flies away from me and towards Arthur. I pull him away as quick as I can, but his arm looks badly hurt.

"Not so brave now, are we Prewett?" Lucius hisses, his cold gray eyes staring into my own scared chocolate brown ones.

Arthur stirs, and I hear Diggory waking behind me. "Hmmm, going to run to your mummy?" one of the unknown deatheaters asks me, and they begin to laugh, coldly.

"You. Killed. My. Mum." I hiss, anger rising and seething throughout my entire body. I want to cause the pain beyond anything else, but everything seems hopeless…everything but apparating and running away.

"Hmmm," Malfoy laughs, and I hate him, "It seems we have, right? Well, we'll just have to put down a mother-daughter record, here. You'd be the first, right? Or…perhaps we'll wait, and make that true for Evans…"

Evans…a fourth year girl at Hogwarts? They had killed her bmuggle/b parents as well? These servants of the darklord weren't people…they were monsters!

"You foul creatures! You loathsome…," I couldn't think of one word to describe them.

I hated them – and yet with my state of hopelessness, there was nothing to do, but sit here, and wait with baited breath for my very own death.

I wasn't going to live to have one child.

I heard Amos quietly get up behind him, and in seeing the situation, he quickly lies down again, pretending to be hurt, or even better, unconscious.

He knows how I think. And he wants to destroy them before we leave.

I want to leave them defenseless and scared. I want to make these monsters cry. I even have half the mind to kill them.

I feel Arthur stir and fight to get up below my protective hands. I push him back down and he listens. Both men are waiting for commands from me.

"I should blow you all to smithereens right now!" I hiss at them, longing to do it.

"Braver than I thought, Molly," Bellatrix laughs, high and cold. She is truly a creation of the devil.

I know that Amos and Arthur will follow my lead. And I want to leave a mark on these deatheaters.

I quickly pull out my wand and hiss "Expelliarmus," screaming the spell at turns in each of the directions. Immediately, Arthur and Amos rise, following my lead. We blast them into bookshelves, tables, and countertops, leaving them moan and groan in their own pain.

I scream the summoning charm towards there wands, and they fly in my hands. They are defenseless. And I hear the monstrosity in my voice as I scream "Now who's ready to die!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder as Arthur whispers in my ear, "Don't become what they are now, Molly Prewett. You are not a monster. You are a kind person. Don't let them become one of them."

My breathing is heavy, but I drop the wands on the cold linoleum floor, as the three of us dissaperate, leaving the monsters alone in the house.

Although we got away, we allowed them to trick us.

And I allowed myself to become one of them. I lost to them, lost everything to believe in.

And I won't let them strip me of that win ever again. Even if it means death. Mine. Or there's.

I am one of them, only worse. I won't let my death get in the way.

They had won the battle. But I would personally make sure they will lose the war.


End file.
